List of songs and poems
The names of these works are speculative and have not been officially recognized. This is a list of songs and poems found throughout Kill Six Billion Demons. The King on the Throne : The king on the throne, alone one day, : Took all the words in his mouth and threw them away, : First came the servants, the first of the seen, : Who built him a house, and kept his hearth clean : Next came the tall men of stone and cold fire, : To seek out all sinners and add to the pyre. : Then came the beloved, the storied and told, : The first to lay claim to the cosmos of old. : Last came the white men of bones, teeth, and eyes, : Who swallow all truths and spit out only lies. The Orders Four : What makes a knight? : A shining blade or bloody battered steel? : Let us name the Orders Four and the truth within reveal. : The Geas Knight unknown by name, the seeker proud and true, : His endless quest hath rent the stars yet known is he by few, : The Peregrine, whose bell always rings the crack of breaking day, : Its nameless peal will drive the ceaseless evil from the ways, : The Bloody Knight, belligerent, her edge tastes skulls and lives, : The viscera of common men and royalty besides, : The Mendicant, the beggar knight, roughly clad and shod, : He lives as though he were a beast, but fights he as a God. Bard's rhyme : Our lady's quite a portly one, : But rarely does she eat. : She cracks apart the bones of God, : And sucks off all the meat. Bring me a Bottle : Bring me a bottle or two, me lad, : Bring me a bottle or four, : For the company fine o’ women and wine- : -Is what I'm looking for. : Bring me my big ole' knife me lad, : Bring me my rusty ole' gun, : For the wine and women ain't comin' for free- : And there's plenty of work to be done.Seeker of Thrones 6-56 : There's plenty of folks here-abouts, me lad, : Whose bellies and purses are fat, : They drive company cars, smoke expensive cigars, : And have men to take care of their hat : They don't give a care for us poor hatless fools, : Though out in the gutter we sit- : But the thing 'bout full bellies and purses, me lad, : Is both are easy to slitSeeker of Thrones 6-57 : Bring me a bottle or two, me lad, : Bring me a bottle or four...Seeker of Thrones 6-58 : -Shake the dust off my cloak, : Be me my best smokes, : An' leave all your regrets at the door. : So make sure your ole' knife is sharp, me lad, : An' make sure your powder is dry, : For the world is awash with fools, blood, and gold, : And all men are just waitin' to die.Seeker of Thrones 6-59 References Category:A to Z Category:Literature